creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 1
ocrap I was about to ask you if you knew how to make a minor edit, since some of your edits should be marked for minor edits - which it can be seen . But, as seeing that it is your birthday... Happy birthday Luigi! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Happy birthday Luigi! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I want to thank you sir. for editing my work IanSanity (talk) 03:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC)IanSanity Banana Moist Punk (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey weegee. How's life been? I'm sitting in my room in Virginia on my ipad wathcing south park :D Too bad it doesn't work on my computer anymore on firefox D: I'll try Google Chrome :3 yeh i am I am new, thanks for the message mate Ashleyxox (talk) 02:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Bro, just wow. hi Howdy Ho! (talk) 22:11, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Re: It's going alright, I just got out of work. How about yourself? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey there Luigi! Thanks for passing around. Hope you have a nice month! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: hello there I'm about to go to bed, but my day went well. My aunt's Yorkshire terrier can be a handful, but he really is a loving little thing. I had some chores but thankfully I was still able to have some leisure time. I've checked out a number of books from my local library and I'm also enjoying this- creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Umbrello/Childhood_Nightmares:_TV. Thanks for asking, and for offering your help. That's very nice of you. If I think of anything, I'll let you know. :-D Raidra (talk) 05:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Kek Still in Christmas spirit, I see. :b Anyway, how are you? It'sd been quite a long time since the last time I talked to ya. :b Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 18:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hybrids Hey this is Ben the author of Hybrids. Although I already have sequals in mind you are free to write your own. Just remember to give me credit because the story concept was my original idea. Bennyjamincoope (talk) 03:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Ben Cooper Yes I'm doing fine, you m8? (how'd you find me though lol) Pootis Man (talk) 20:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I've had to remove your latest blog as it violated Wikia's Terms of Use, specifically the following lines: :You also agree not to use the Service to: :... :Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation I'm really sorry about this, but I can't allow the blog to stay. I hope your friend's condition improves, and my thoughts go out to him. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Luigi! Everything is going fine over here. Thanks for passing by! Have a great year! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey Luigi! Just finished a new story for Banning's contest. Was hoping you could take a look if you got the chance. Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks Luigi. I'm doing ok. Hope you're having a great Labor Day weekend as well. Jay Ten (talk) 02:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) DragonMonday45 Thanks for bringing it to our attention, I've deleted the comment and warned the user. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey! Thank you for the message! I hope everything is going well with you too. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Glad to see you're still around Luigi. I'll definitely let you know if we need help with anything, but always feel free to speak up if you see something you're interested in helping with like a contest or whatnot. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 22:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I actually don't use eBay or have any Nintendo/Lego loving friends, so it wouldn't do much good. Sorry bud. Glad to hear things have gotten better for your friends. :Jay Ten (talk) 04:04, November 10, 2015 (UTC) We Have Catching Up to Do Unless you changes Skype accounts, we should catch up with each other sometime this week. I figured it's been a while since we last spoke to each other (by any means), so why not talk to each other again? Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 16:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads-up, you didn't need to, although anyone that helps when they get the time is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving and have some good plans lined up for the holiday season. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reviewing my short story on the writers forum. However, I will think you will like my new version more, with a bit more information on what you read. I followed your advice a bit and I personnaly think it made the story better. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Eeeeeeey You damn OP Luigi, always fucking up my Mario Party matches... lol. Actually, I'd like to just wish you and your other friends Merry Christmas ^^ I'm this guy fyi. :) You called me that? [[User talk:Bliming Redshire|Guess what? THAT'S NOT MY NAME!]] 19:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: HI Hey Luigi :) Hope you had a good Christmas too. Everything is going excellent with me :), how're you doing? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Same to you, man. Hope you have a great year. Jay Ten (talk) 19:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Thanks. I hope your Holidays went well too. I went down to visit my family in Maryland so I had a good time (I actually got back late last night after a day of traveling). Didja get into anything fun this break? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to hear you enjoyed your Christmas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Holidays were great, thanks. I would kill to have triple chocolate cookies though. And that cake at the top of your talk page isn't making it any easier! I'm off to treat myself to something sweet now, I hope you have an awesome day too. MrDupin (talk) 16:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey bro, remember me? Hope you are okay :) Did you have a great New Year? Hi Bro ~ Rockyz2011 "Me" as in Rockyz2011 (talk) Re Holidays and me Hi Paul. My holidays were absolutely awful. Thanks for asking! I'm sure you don't want me to get all into it, I'll just say that my father is a sick man and his illness is causing him to act out in very cruel and vicious ways. But, anyway, such is life. On a brighter note, I am doing very well. I just got a short story published by an online magazine that is actually going to pay me! To finally get a little money from all this shit is wonderful. Check it out: http://culturedvultures.com/short-stories-tall-girl/ Tall Girl I am also very excited to be finally completing the final edits on a novel I have been working on for two years. So life is good. It is an el nino year here in California, which means torrential rain, which is great because it will seriously help our four year drought. How are you doing? Have you read any good books lately? Embrace the moon HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Private Talk Page Hey Luigi :) Sorry for the ridiculously slow response, I've just been away from the wiki lately. I'm afraid there's no way to make a page private that wouldn't violate the ToU, sorry :( | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:28, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hey, it's been going good thanks. Hope everything is going for you as well. MrDupin (talk) 21:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Luigi. Good to hear from you. Glad to see you're still around. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 23:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi! Happy belated birthday! Today was a bit rough because I was gone all day, but tomorrow should be better since it is Saturday and I don't have to do anything, but write :D How is your day going? Well, I hope! Thanks for asking by the way. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:18, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Luigi. I'm doin' ok. Thanks for checkin' in. Hope everything is still good on your end. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Good to hear from you, hope you're doing good. I'm currently visiting family so my schedule is all messed up. 14:38, May 28, 2016 (UTC) (EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:11, May 28, 2016 (UTC), you happy now?) ::I do what I want Mr. Luigi. (A pair of 8-bit sunglasses slowly descend) Unfortunately using five tildes just puts the time, whereas putting three tildes actually changes your message to acerbic hate speech so you have to be careful when putting them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:11, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Good evening Sorry for the delay! Thank you! I hope things are going well with you too. There is something that's happened recently, something serious. I've told a few people on here, but I haven't made it common knowledge yet. Recently my mother had trouble with an infected left big toe. A couple weeks ago she went in to see a wound specialist and the news was not good. She wound up having to have the toe removed (This is the surgery I was referring to in this blog http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/The_Case_for_Vetting_Graduation_Speakers). Thankfully there were no complications, and her recovery has gone well. She has a follow-up appointment on Tuesday, and they might be able to remove the sutures. I appreciate you dropping by to say hello and offer your support. Feel free to talk anytime you like. Have a wonderful day too, and if we don't get the chance to talk before then, have a happy and safe Memorial Day weekend! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:26, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Message received Thank you. That really means a lot. In my family we say God won't give you more than you can handle. We're thankful for things that didn't happen because, like you say, we know that it could have been worse. The doctor was able to remove her stitches on Tuesday, so that's good. We're thankful that her recovery has gone so well and for all the support we've received. You and yours take it easy too, and God bless. :-) Raidra (talk) 02:56, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: deadmau I think you'll have to be more specific as I searched back through November for the images you mentioned and turned up nothing. If that much time's passed and they haven't contributed, it's likely they've left the site or are inactive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: deadmau I think you'll have to be more specific as I searched back through November for the images you mentioned and turned up nothing. If that much time's passed and they haven't contributed, it's likely they've left the site or are inactive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Good news I apologize for not giving you an update earlier. I feel bad about that, but thankfully I have good news to report. Mom went to the podiatrist on Tuesday (June 14) and they were impressed by her recovery. The site of amputation had healed well enough that they removed the bandage. She had been seeing the podiatrist every week, but he liked her improvement so much that her next appointment is in about seven weeks. She’s going to visit someone to make her a special shoe insert. We’re blessed that her recovery has gone so well, and that there have been so many people asking about her well-being. Our day went well too. Thank you for asking, and cake and love to you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:05, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I'll be sure to let you know. If she continues to improve I'd say she'll have fewer podiatry appointments. She had been having a home health nurse come, but they've told her it's no longer necessary. At one point they mentioned putting some kind of weight in the shoe to maintain balance, but I don't know if they still want to do that. She has a cane, so it might not be necessary. People have been asking her, "Do you have pain?" and "Do you have a lack of balance?" and the answer to both is no. She hasn't had much pain, and she hasn't noticed any difference in balance. Here's something interesting. Have you ever heard of phantom limb syndrome? It's where someone who's had a body part removed experiences pain or other sensations as if they still had that body part. That happened to Mom today as she was driving. We've said before that the human body is fascinating. Raidra (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages Just a heads-up, in order to clean up a talk page, you need to archive its contents. You do that by creating this page User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 1 and cut/pasting the contents into it. Blanking your talk page doesn't work as they're supposed to serve as a public record. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC)